Nueva Oportunidad
by Alfanani
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si los eventos transcurridos después de que Lisa recibiera el comando de la SDF2 fueran diferentes?


NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

Que hubiese pasado si los eventos transcurridos después de que Lisa recibiera el comando de la SDF-2 fueran diferentes?

Aclaración: Robotech y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solo entretención… así que no me demanden

'Mi propia nave… una nueva misión… volver al espacio' – pensaba Lisa mientras dejaba la nave que por tanto tiempo fue su hogar. Las órdenes que le dio el Almirante Gloval tuvieron un afecto agridulce en ella. Por un lado se sentía orgullosa por el reconocimiento de sus habilidades y de su duro trabajo, pero por sobre todo, de que el Almirante Gloval confiara en ella para tal responsabilidad. Por otro lado la embargaba una gran tristeza, tendría que dejar la Tierra, a las chicas del puente y al Almirante, que con el tiempo se habían transformado en su familia. A Max, a Miriya, a la pequeña Dana… a Rick.

Rick, el gran dolor de cabeza del que se había enamorado. - 'Como me voy a despedir de él?, se alegrará por mí?, le importará que me vaya?... y si quiere venir?... quizás… no, el está ahora con su preciada Minmei. Después de tanto tiempo su sueño se hizo realidad. Me voy a despedir de él con la poca dignidad que me queda y solo por educación le voy a ofrecer un lugar en la expedición… quizás quiera venir… deja de soñar Hayes… solo despídete y no alargues más lo inevitable.'

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató a donde la llevaban sus pasos.

De pronto se vio parada frente a la entrada de Rick – 'En que momento llegué hasta acá?' – se preguntó – 'Increíble, hasta mi inconsciente me traiciona' – rió irónicamente.

'Bueno Lisa, llegó la hora, solo toca el timbre…. Vamos mano… solo toca el timbre' - Aspiró hondo y reunió todo el coraje que pudo, como si se estuviera preparando para entrar en batalla y exhaló. Le tomó toda su voluntad presionar el pequeño botón que anunció su llegada.

Se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella aparecieron las figuras de Rick y Minmei. Lisa no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

"Solo vine a despedirme Rick. Recibí nuevas ordenes y regresaré pronto al espacio" – mirando a Rick y sin emoción alguna continuó – "Es verdad, no puedo creerlo, pero el Almirante Gloval me ha dado el comando de la SDF-2… es como un sueño hecho realidad. Estas contento por mí Rick?"

Desconcertado Rick solo atinó a preguntar - "Cuando te marchas?"

"Ayer comenzaron a transportar los motores reflex. Concluida esa tarea, tendríamos que partir en cosa de días… a Tirol, el hogar de los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Es una misión diplomática" – dudando continuó – "Tengo que hacer los últimos preparativos, terminar de elegir a la tripulación… He pensado en Max y en Miriya, les voy a exponer la idea. Comprendo si no quieren venir. Después de tanta guerra se merecen un descanso. Además puede que quieran criar a la pequeña Dana en la Tierra y no en el espacio con un futuro incierto" – se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. - 'Vamos Lisa, es ahora o nunca'.

"Rick, me preguntaba si te interesaría…" - pero no pudo terminar, Minmei la interrumpió.

"Con Rick también hemos hablado del futuro, estamos pensando en renunciar a nuestras carreras, casarnos y formar una familia feliz" – dijo con una risa infantil.

Lisa logró ocultar el shock que le produjeron las palabras de la cantante, pero no se percató de la mueca de disgusto que provocaron en el joven piloto.

De pronto Lisa comenzó a sentir que se le oprimía el pecho, que le faltaba el aire y que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llanto.- 'Ahora no, no frente a él' - pensaba. Luego de un silencio que le pareció eterno y con falsa alegría logró decir – "En serio?... los felicito"

"Gracias Lisa" - dijo Minmei – "Es una lastima que no vayas a estar para la boda"

Lisa sintió como si le hubiesen enterrado un cuchillo en el pecho. – 'tengo que irme de aquí'. – pensó - "Bueno, debo marcharme. Tengo que empacar y preparar todo para el viaje. Minmei, ha sido un placer conocerte… por favor cuida a Rick… se que a veces puede ser un cabeza dura, pero es un buen tipo" – y girándose hacia Rick continuó – "Ha sido un honor servir junto a ti Rick. Se que no lo he demostrado, pero estoy orgullosa de ti. Quizás no vuelva a verte nunca… así es que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Te la mereces" – Con los ojos medio llorosos agregó bromeando – "Comandante, le ordeno que le de un abrazo y sus mejores deseos a esta vieja comadreja"

Rick, con una media sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a Lisa y la abrazó. Mientras la abrazaba se le formó un nudo en el estómago y no entendía por qué no quería soltarla.

Lisa, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos por un instante. En ellos vio gran confusión y … tristeza?.

Rick, manteniendo la mirada solo logró decir con una voz entrecortada que no reconoció como suya – "El honor ha sido mío Capitana"- y automáticamente se cuadró ante Lisa. Ella le devolvió el saludo de inmediato. Bajó lentamente su mano derecha, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino a casa.

Ya en casa Lisa pudo dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, lloraba como nunca en su vida, el dolor que sentía la estaba ahogando.

'He sido una tonta… Claudia y el Almirante tienen razón, me he comportado como una quinceañera, no como una mujer. Nunca me quiso, solo me ve como a una amiga a la que puede recurrir cuando se siente solo…' - Mientras se torturaba con estos pensamientos, se fue quedando dormida.

Mientras tanto, Rick había terminado de cenar con Minmei. La escuchaba cantar en la cocina mientras lavaba la loza. Estaba sentado en la ventana, recordando lo ocurrido esa tarde.

'Lisa se va… quizás no vuelva a verla… por qué me afecta tanto?. Admito que la estimo, incluso la considero mi amiga. Se que en el ultimo tiempo no nos hemos llevado bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ella. Y por qué no me invitó a la expedición?... Será por lo que dijo Minmei?...Y por que dijo eso?, si le dejé en claro que no puedo renunciar a mi carrera, solo para "vivir felices". Hay gente que depende de mí y que me necesita. No puedo dejar el servicio ahora, con los constantes ataques de los Zentraedis, se necesitan a todos los pilotos experimentados para proteger a la población. Además no me veo llevando una vida de civil, casado y con niños revoloteando por todos lados. Lisa me entendería. Lisa… "El honor ha sido mío Capitana"… idiota… no pude decirle algo mejor?. Un "me alegro por ti, se que triunfaras" o "espero verte pronto, te voy a extrañar" o mejor aún "por que no me llevas contigo?"… pero eso significaría dejar atrás a Minmei, y honestamente, no creo que me cueste mucho hacerlo. Esperé tanto por ella, y ahora que la tengo a mi lado me doy cuenta de que no es lo que me imaginaba. No me escucha, no tenemos nada en común, vivimos en dos mundos diferentes. Minmei es bellísima, es dulce y se que algún día será una excelente esposa… pero no para mi... mañana tengo que hablar con ella'.

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Lisa. Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a alistarse. Antes de salir se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar pensar 'pareces un cadáver Hayes'. Se puso su chaqueta y comenzó su viaje a la SDF-2.

Apenas entró en la base se le acercó Claudia. Al ver la cara de Lisa le preguntó – "Por qué la cara tan larga?. Tiene algo que ver cierto piloto que conozco?"

"Tanto se me nota?" – respondió Lisa

"Ya me contarás luego. Ahora tenemos que ir al puente de la SDF-1, el Almirante Gloval nos mandó llamar"

Al llegar al puente, Lisa se percató de que también se encontraba el "trío terrible".

"Las he citado para contarles las ultimas novedades. Ayer entregué el comando de la SDF-2 a la Capitana Hayes"

El trío terrible no pudo evitar hacer exclamaciones de sorpresa, y en Claudia apareció una sonrisa de orgullo y añadió – "De que se sorprenden?, todos sabemos que Lisa es quien se merece ese puesto" – a lo que Lisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El Almirante continuó – "Capitana, esta mañana terminaron de trasladar los motores reflex, por lo tanto, dentro de dos días, usted y su tripulación partirán rumbo a Tirol. A partir de este instante tiene el día libre para dejar todos sus asuntos personales solucionados y terminar de elegir a los miembros de su tripulación. Lamentablemente para usted, no podrá elegir a ninguna de las oficiales aquí presentes, porque son requeridas por mi persona" – y con una sonrisa agregó – "Pero podrá contar con ellas a partir de las 1700 para lo que usted estime conveniente"

Lisa solo pudo decir- "Gracias almirante"

"Su presencia es requerida mañana a bordo de la SDF-2 a partir de las 0800. En ese momento se le entregaran sus órdenes. Alguna pregunta?"

"No Almirante"

"Muy bien, tiene mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Puede retirarse"

Apenas Lisa se retiró del puente, comenzó el murmullo del trío.

"No puede ser, que vamos a hacer sin la Capitana?" – preguntó Sammie.

Vanessa le respondió – "Es una gran oportunidad para la Capitana Sammie".

"Tenemos que hacerle una despedida, pero no tenemos tiempo para planificar nada" – concluyó preocupada Kim.

Claudia las miraba divertida, no importaba lo que ocurriese, el trío no cambiaría nunca – "Señoritas, apenas terminemos nuestro turno, partiremos rumbo a la casa de Lisa y la ayudaremos a empacar… y por supuesto , esa es la excusa perfecta para pasar un buen rato con ella y darle la despedida que se merece" - y con un guiño agregó – " creo que sería conveniente llevar un buen vino" – a lo que las tres oficiales asintieron.

El Almirante que había escuchado toda la conversación dijo – "Si me lo permiten, a mi me gustaría llevar esa botella" – Al ver la expresión atónita de sus oficiales agregó – "Claro, si eso esta bien para ustedes, por supuesto"

Claudia al ver que el trío no reaccionaba, respondió – "Creo que a Lisa le encantará Señor"

"Muy bien, las quiero en mi despacho a las 1700" – que fue respondido por un coro de "Si Señor"

Lisa iba caminando por la entrada principal de la base, cuando divisó a Max y a Miriya. Se detuvo un momento para observarlos y sonrió. A pesar de ser los dos mejores pilotos con los que contaban, era admirable verlos fuera de sus cabinas. Irradiaban una tranquilidad y un amor que cualquiera quisiera tener. Y recordar por todas las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar y aún seguir juntos y tan enamorados como en el día de su boda, era simplemente envidiable. Se acercó a ellos y los saludó cordialmente.

"Buenos días Capitana" – dijo Max – "Que podemos hacer por usted?".

"En realidad quería hacerles una propuesta" – Max y Miriya se miraron entre si – "En pocas palabras, me fue dado el comando de la SDF-2 y partiremos rumbo a Tirol dentro de dos días en una misión diplomática. Me preguntaba si les interesaría acompañarme en esta travesía, pero comprendo si no desean hacerlo. Es un viaje largo y no se si algún día regresemos a la Tierra… no tienen que responderme ahora, pueden hacerlo mañana".

"Capitana, debe de sentirse honrada por recibir su propia nave. Tanto en los Zentraedis como en los Micronianos, el comando de una nave es entregado al mejor de los guerreros. Y es un honor aún mayor que el Comandante de una nave le pida personalmente a un soldado ser parte de su tripulación. Por mi parte no me puedo negar… que opinas Maximilian?" – preguntó Miriya

"Esta misión puede poner fin a todos los enfrentamientos y puede llevarnos a la paz que tanto anhelamos. Además Dana ya anda preguntando sobre cuando la llevaremos a las estrellas" – Sonrió Max – "Pero usted sabe que necesitamos la autorización de nuestro oficial superior para poder ir con usted… y esta tarde tenemos que cenar con Rick, así es que creo que mañana le daremos nuestra respuesta definitiva Capitana".

"Claro Max, mañana tienen hasta las 1000, a esa hora se darán por concluidos los registros del personal" – los miró con gratitud y añadió – "Gracias por considerar mi oferta, e insisto, si no pueden venir, no hay resentimientos de mi parte"- Se despidieron y Lisa se subió al Jeep que la dejaría en su casa.

Rick despertó después de medio día. Casi no había dormido pensando en como le iba a decir a Minmei que no pensaba dejar el servicio y menos casarse con ella, y después, como pedirle a Lisa que le permitiera formar parte de la misión. Se levantó y se fue a tomar una ducha. Cuando terminó se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con una sonriente Minmei – "Buenas tardes dormilón, ya era hora de que te levantaras, tenemos que aprovechar tu último día libre en quizás cuanto tiempo. Recuerda que a la noche vienen a cenar Max y su esposa… como se llama?… María, Mariah?... no importa… así que tenemos que preparar todo, hay que ir de compras y ordenar y limpiar este lugar. Primero vayamos a comprar lo que vamos a preparar para la cena… vamos Rick que se hace tarde"- Y salió en busca de un taxi. Rick suspiró y se prometió que esa misma noche tenía que hablar con ella.

Lisa llevaba toda la tarde ordenando y empacando sus pertenencias. Tenía que decidir que llevaba y que dejaba atrás. Cada objeto tenía un recuerdo y cada vez se le fue haciendo más difícil su tarea. El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al rededor y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo. Encendió algunas luces y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió gratamente al ver al trío discutiendo sobre quizás que cosa, Claudia mirando al cielo como pidiendo ayuda, y al Almirante mirando al suelo y moviendo negativamente su cabeza.

"Nos vas a dejar pasar o te vas a quedar mirándonos con la boca abierta" – preguntó burlonamente Claudia.

Sammie entró, miró a Lisa y dijo – "No creerá que se puede deshacer de nosotras tan fácilmente Capitana"

Escuchó a Vanessa decir – "Ya tiene todo empacado… y nosotras que veníamos a ayudar"

"Entonces que comience la fiesta" - dijo Kim.

El Almirante se acercó a Lisa y le entregó una botella diciéndole – "Es para ocasiones especiales" – a lo que Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kim preguntó – "Donde están las copas?"

"En la cocina, sino donde" – respondió Sammie

"Pero si acá hay solo cajas"

"Ve en la que dice copas"

"Ninguna dice copas"

"Entonces prueba en la que dice vasos"

Lisa rió con las discusiones del trío, sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría.

Salieron de la cocina con una sonrisa triunfal, pusieron las copas sobre la mesa y el Almirante procedió a llenarlas.

Lisa miró al grupo frente a ella y no pudo evitar que se le nublaran los ojos – "No se imaginan lo que significa para mi que estén acá".

"Vamos Lisa, no te nos pongas sentimental que nos vas a hacer llorar a todas" - le reprochó Claudia con una sonrisa.

El Almirante alzó su copa, aclaró su garganta y dijo – "Quisiera proponer un brindis por Lisa, quien en menos de dos días nos dejará para emprender una misión de suma importancia para la humanidad. Deberá cruzar la galaxia para encontrar y negociar la paz con los enemigos más grandes y más feroces que hayamos conocido. Esta de más desearle buena suerte, porque tengo la certeza de que cumplirá con su misión a cabalidad. Así que les pido que brindemos por una gran mujer, amiga y compañera de armas. Salud"

Lisa visiblemente afectada por las palabras de su superior solo pudo articular un inaudible "gracias".

Entonces Claudia con una sonrisa picara preguntó – "Quien quiere escuchar historias sobre la Cadete Lisa Hayes?" – Lisa le dijo con la mirada "O no, no te atreverías", a lo que Claudia le respondió con la mirada "Ya veras".

Así transcurrió la noche, todos contaban anécdotas y recordaban a los que ya no estaban. Especialmente las anécdotas de Roy contadas por Claudia y el Almirante fueron las que más risa provocaron.

Al rededor de las 2200 horas y dándose cuenta de que pronto deberían marcharse, el Almirante preguntó – "Como van las preparaciones para el viaje Lisa?"

"Esta todo en orden Señor, solo me falta la confirmación de los Sterling"

Con incredulidad Sammie preguntó – "Y el Comandante Hunter no va a ir?" – y se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer al ver la mirada asesina de Claudia.

Lisa rió amargamente – "No Sammie, no va a ir. De hecho va a dejar el servicio y se va a casar con Minmei" – al sentir que las lagrimas venían se apresuró en decir – "Necesito un poco de agua, con permiso" – y corrió a refugiarse en la cocina.

'Demonios, por que dejo que me afecte tanto' - pensaba mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura. Sintió que se abrió la puerta y al creer que era Claudia se dio vuelta, lista para escuchar el sermón de la morena. Pero en su lugar encontró al Almirante.

El la miró y dijo severamente – "Si el Comandante Hunter prefiere a la Señorita Macross, es un idiota. Y si cree que por ella puede dejar el servicio, creame que no va poder, yo me voy a encargar personalmente de eso" – y con un tono paternal continuó – "Lisa, tu te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien en quien puedas confiar y que este dispuesto a hacer sacrificios por ti. El no te merece" – Lisa no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar. El Almirante, la abrazó como si fuese su propia hija. Lisa se dejó llevar por ese abrazo y lloró amargamente.

Cuando se calmó, el Almirante le dijo – "Lisa, tiene que prometerme una cosa",

"Que cosa Almirante?"

"Cuando despegue, no solo comenzará su misión, sino que también comenzará su nueva vida. Prométame que se dará un tiempo para usted, que vivirá un poco y que conocerá a un buen tipo. Si hace eso, yo le prometo que orgullosamente la llevaré al altar y la entregaré" – Lisa sonrió ante la proposición de su superior y asintió.

El Almirante dándose por satisfecho agregó – "es mejor que volvamos, no vayan a haber linchado a Sammie" – Lisa rió ante la idea. Antes de cruzar la puerta le agradeció a Almirante sus palabras a lo que el Almirante respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al verla Sammie comenzó – "Capitana, lo siento… no fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal… pero ya va a ver ese Hunter cuando se cruce en mi camino… deseará no haber nacido" – decía mientras ahorcaba a alguien imaginario en el aire.

Kim agregó furiosa – "Y yo lo voy a sentar en un canasto con pirañas"

"Chicas, solamente dejen que se cruce en el camino de tía Claudia y sabrá lo que es sufrimiento" – Lisa no pudo evitar dar una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

Aclaró su garganta para que le prestaran atención y dijo – "Antes de que se retiren me gustaría decirles unas palabras por si no nos volvemos a ver. Como ustedes saben esta misión es complicada. Pero para mi lo va a ser mucho más porque ustedes no van a estar a mi lado. Esta de más decir que son las mejores compañeras que podría tener y quien mejor que usted Señor para guiar mis pasos…" – respiró hondo y continuó – "Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes son para mi mucho más que mis compañeros de armas… son mi familia" – mirando al Almirante prosiguió – "Señor, usted es mucho más que mi superior… es mi mentor, mi modelo a seguir y lo he llegado a querer como a mi propio padre" – giró hacia Claudia y continuó – "Tu eres mi hermana mayor, la voz de la cordura y de los buenos consejos" – y mirando al trío siguió – " y ustedes son mis traviesas hermanas pequeñas que me alegran el día" – tomó aire para contener las lagrimas – "No sé como lo voy a hacer sin ustedes, pero me veo en la obligación de averiguarlo"

Sammie con lagrimas en los ojos no aguantó más y gritó - "Abrazo de grupo" – al que todos accedieron entre lagrimas y risas.

Después que se retiraron, Lisa se fue a acostar dando gracias de que a pesar de no ser correspondida en el amor, contaba con una "familia" que la apoyaba en todo.

En casa de Rick la cena había transcurrido sin novedades. El centro de atención como de costumbre era Minmei. Contaba alegremente sobre sus viajes, sus conciertos y sus admiradores… Rick la miraba decepcionado y pensaba - 'Como no me pude dar cuenta antes de lo egoísta que es?, solo habla de ella. Ni siquiera le ha preguntado a Miriya por Dana… ni siquiera sabe el nombre de Miriya!' – No aguantó más y decidió cambiar el tema.

"Oye Max, como ha estado el patrullaje?" – Minmei no pudo disimular su molestia

"Ha estado tranquilo Comandante, sólo hemos tenido dos alarmas que fueron controladas rápidamente",

"Y hay alguna novedad?"

"A decir verdad si Comandante" – respondió Miriya – "a la Capitana Hayes le fue dado el comando de la SDF-2 y se marchará dentro de dos días"

"Dentro de dos días?" – preguntó Rick elevando la voz

"Eso fue lo que nos dijo" – continuó Miriya – "de hecho nos invitó a ser parte de la misión, pero desgraciadamente a última hora recibimos nuevas órdenes que nos obligan a quedarnos en la Tierra"

'Los invitó a ellos y no a mí?' pensó resentido Rick

"Comandante, a usted lo invitó?" – preguntó Max

"No" – respondió secamente Rick

"Mejor así" – dijo Minmei

"Mejor así?" – preguntó Rick sin ocultar su molestia

"Claro" – respondió Minmei – "Para que quieres ir en esa misión?. Es sólo mas guerra y destrucción"

"Por que me necesitan"- alegó Rick

"Minmei" – intervino Max – "El objetivo de esta misión es todo lo contrario. Se esta buscando acabar con la guerra de una manera pacifica. Por eso se esta viajando a Tirol, porque ahí se encuentran los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Y quizás no lo sepas, pero son ellos los que están detrás de las acciones de los Zentraedis".

"Pero no creo que lleguen con un ramo de flores y ofrendas de paz" – respondió sarcásticamente Minmei – "Además, la Capitana Hayes es tan autosuficiente que dudo que los necesite"

"No te atrevas a hablar de Lisa" – espetó Rick

"Por qué no Rick?, por qué no puedo hablar de tu maravillosa Capitana?, aunque no sé de que maravillas me hablan. Por su aspecto deja bastante que desear"

"Dentro de los Zentraedi hablar mal de un gran guerrero es considerado traición y se paga con la muerte. Si no fuera por el aprecio que le tiene Rick, le juro que no dudaría ni un instante en arrancarle la cabeza" – dijo la ex Quadrono.

Tranquilamente Max dijo – "Quizás para ti, que solo ves lo exterior de las personas. La Capitana es la persona más noble, valiente y leal que conozco y con quien he tenido el privilegio de servir. De no ser por ella muchos de nosotros hubiésemos caído en combate. Además hay que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta, de que a pesar de su uniforme, es una mujer bastante atractiva. Lo siento Comandante, pero no tolero la estupidez. Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa"

"Si quiere ir en la misión, asegurese de hablar con la Capitana antes de las 1000 horas" – dijo Miriya.

Rick los despidió y volvió al comedor con cara de pocos amigos.

"Vas a dejar que me hablen así?" – preguntó Minmei

"Tu te lo buscaste" – respondió Rick

"No entiendo por qué la defienden tanto, si es solo una vieja amargada"

Esto acabó con la paciencia de Rick

"Vieja amargada?!. Para tu información Lisa es una gran persona, es capaz de hacer lo imposible por ti, sin tomar en cuenta su sacrificio personal. Fue ella quien me apoyó cuando murió Roy y cuando murió Ben. Es a ella a quien recurro cuando necesito que alguien me escuche y me aconseje. Es ella quien se preocupa de mí antes, durante y después de la batalla. Es ella quien ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. Donde demonios has estado tu?" – dijo gritando sin importarle las lagrimas de Minmei – "Y ahora apareces de nuevo en mi vida, pensando que porque tu quieres, voy a dejar todo de lado. No soy un estúpido fanático tuyo. Por ti no voy a dejar el servicio. Y de donde sacaste la idea de que me quiero casar contigo?.Para casarse hay que estar enamorado, y yo ya no estoy enamorado de ti. Y dudo que tu hayas estado alguna ves enamorada de mí" – dijo enojado

"Pero yo si te amo Rick" – gritó Minmei

Rick se dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación y sin mirarla le dijo – "buenas noches"

"Vas a ir a pedirle que te lleve, verdad?"

"Me necesita"

"No creo que sea tan perfecta" – añadió amargamente Minmei – "nadie lo es. Ni que estuvieras enamorado de ella"

A Rick esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. - 'enamorado de Lisa?' - se preguntó. Se sentó en su cama y puso la alarma a las 0600 para asegurarse de que iba a alcanzar a hablar con ella. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Minmei, que esperó a que Rick se levantara al baño para desenchufarla.

Rick no podía conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Minmei seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza. – 'Enamorado de Lisa?... no creo. Se que la quiero y que cuando no ha estado a mi lado la he extrañado mucho. Pero de ahí a amarla es una gran diferencia. Max tiene razón. Es una persona noble y leal, una gran amiga' – Rick comenzó a recordar los altibajos de su relación y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta como la trataba. Ella lo ayudaba y el le agradecía mandándola al demonio. – 'He sido un estúpido, no sé como aun me soporta. Mañana tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que disculparme y pedirle que me acepte en la misión. No me puedo quedar en la Tierra. No me imagino el futuro sin ella, sin su amistad, sin sus sabias palabras, sin sus regaños, sin nuestras peleas' – sonrió ante esa idea – 'sin su hermosa mirada, sin su calida voz, sin su presencia que me conforta, sin su perfume que me embriaga, sin…. Un momento, pero que estoy pensando?!' – de golpe se sentó en la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos – ' O no… creo que estoy enamorado de Lisa Hayes'

Lisa se levantó lentamente esa mañana. Sabía que después de poner un pie en la nave no habría marcha atrás. Quería guardar en su memoria hasta los más pequeños detalles de su habitación. Faltaba todavía una hora para salir de casa, así es que aprovechó de dar una pequeña revisión para asegurarse de que no se le olvidaba nada. Estaban todos los uniformes, los que usaba actualmente y los que eran para la misión. Algunos libros, un par de discos, su computadora personal… y un álbum de fotografías. Embargada por la nostalgia comenzó a hojearlo. En la primera foto estaba ella con Karl. Le produjo un poco de pena, pero se dio cuenta de que ya lo había superado. Un poco más adelante había una foto de ella junto a su padre cuando se graduó de la academia. Siguió hojeando y se encontró con una foto de ella junto a Roy y a Claudia. Miró su uniforme y se fijó que llevaba el grado de Teniente – 'pareciera que fue hace tanto tiempo' – pensó. Después venía una de su "familia" del puente – 'esa fue tomada el día anterior a la llegada de los Zentraedi' – Habían varias más con Claudia, Vanessa, Kim y Sammie. Se detuvo al ver una foto que fue tomada durante la ceremonia que les ofrecieron por su escape de los Zentraedi. Estaba ella, Rick, Max, Ben y Minmei. Tuvo que cerrar el álbum al ver la forma en que Rick miraba a Minmei – ' ojalá el me mirara de esa forma' – Miró por la ventana y vio que un auto oficial se detenía. – 'bien, llegó la hora' – guardó el álbum en una de las maletas. Hizo pasar al teniente para que llevara su equipaje al coche, dio una última mirada y cerró la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a "su"nave, fue instalarse en su habitación. Ordenó un par de cosas y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias. Ahí la esperaba todo el alto mando encabezado por el Almirante Gloval.

"Veo que estamos todos, así es que doy por iniciada la reunión" – Dijo el Almirante – "Como todos los presentes deben saber, mañana la Capitana Hayes, al mando de la SDF-2, emprenderá su viaje en la búsqueda de Tirol, el hogar de quienes se hacen llamar los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Su misión es la de lograr un acuerdo pacifico con ellos y acabar de una vez por todas con la guerra. Si sus negociaciones no son fructíferas, sus órdenes son de continuar con la guerra allá. Además, esperamos que con la partida de la nave, esta sirva como señuelo para que Khyron y los malcontentos los sigan. Es por eso que se decidió que el despegue será mañana a las 1400, a pleno día, para que tanto Nueva Macross como nuestros enemigos, puedan ver el lanzamiento. Dentro de la expedición también van Zentraedis, que iran a cargo del Comandante Breetai. El también se encargará de las tácticas de guerra. Como mediador entre las dos razas ofreció sus conocimientos Exedore. El resto de los detalles los pueden ver en los informes que tienen frente a ustedes"

Después de un poco más de una hora el Almirante se dirigió a los presentes – "Antes de terminar debo de recordarles que esta noche se llevará a cabo una ceremonia en la que se presentara oficialmente a la expedición. Capitana, informe a su tripulación de que deben presentarse a las 1900 en el auditorio de la base, vistiendo el uniforme de la misión. Sin nada más que agregar, doy por concluida esta reunión. Pueden retirarse"

Lisa iba camino a la cafetería cuando se topó con Max y Miriya.

"Lo siento mucho Capitana, pero no vamos a poder acompañarla. Ayer nos dieron nuevas órdenes que nos obligan a quedarnos en la Tierra, para contribuir en los esfuerzos para detener los avances de los malcontentos. Traté de negarme, pero ese estúpido General microniano me dijo que si desobedecía una orden directa, me iba a secar en el calabozo y nunca más podría ver a mi querida Dana" – dijo avergonzada Miriya.

"Si hubiese visto a Miriya Capitana… pensé que iba a despellejar vivo al General" – dijo Max riendo

"No se preocupen, de todos modos agradezco que hayan querido venir. Me harán falta. Y no lo digo solamente por la misión" – respiró hondo y continuó – "Bueno… creo que mi tripulación esta completa"

"Hay alguien que nosotros conozcamos?" – preguntó Max.

"Dentro de los más conocidos están Exedore y Breetai"

Max se quedó pensativo un momento.

"Tenemos que reportarnos en el hangar. Nos vemos en la ceremonia Capitana"

Apenas perdieron de vista a Lisa, Max preguntó – "Tienes hora Miriya?"

"Si, son las 09:30"

"Debo hacer una llamada" – dijo Max con cara de preocupación.

Rick estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando el teléfono lo despertó.

"Diga?"

"Jefe, soy Max. Me preguntaba si seguía interesado en unirse a la expedición a Tirol"

"Claro, por que lo preguntas?"

"Porque son las 09:30 y todavía no aparece por acá jefe"

"Que?!!!!... rayos, me quedé dormido"

Rick no supo como se levantó. Salió a medio vestir de la casa y desesperadamente cogió un taxi. Por supuesto que no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en Minmei que reía divertida desde la cocina.

Corría como un loco por los pasillos de la nave. Miró la hora – '09:55… donde estas Lisa?'

Como por arte de magia apareció frente a él su habitación. Entró sin llamar y la encontró sumergida en un montón de papeles.

"Rick, estas bien?, que te ocurre?" - preguntó preocupada.

"Lisa… idiota… expedición… no tiene sentido" – Dijo Rick jadeando.

Lisa sintió que le hervía la sangre, pero logro controlarse.

"Se puede saber que rayos estas diciendo Hunter?"

Recuperando el aliento, Rick respondió – "Lisa, he sido un idiota, permite que me una a la expedición. Quedarme no tiene sentido"

Lisa no podía creer lo que oía… Rick quería ir con ella.

"Pero Rick…"

"No, escúchame Lisa. Se que soy un idiota y que muchas veces no es fácil trabajar conmigo. Te he tratado mal y no te he dado el crédito suficiente, no solo como mi superior, sino también como mi amiga. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día… Como piloto soy terco, desobediente y tiendo a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Pero soy bueno en lo que hago y se que te seré de gran ayuda" – y con humor agregó – "además, toda aventura requiere un joven y apuesto héroe… por favor Lisa… déjame ir contigo" – terminó diciendo con su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

Lisa no sabía que decir. No entendía por qué Rick tenía tantas ganas de ir con ella. No quería darse esperanzas… no ahora que no podía hacer nada.

"Rick, creeme que me encantaría que fueras. Pero desgraciadamente todos los datos ya fueron procesados. Nadie puede unirse o dejar la misión. Es demasiado tarde Rick. No puedo hacer nada. Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento" – le respondió tristemente.

"Si, yo también lo siento" – susurró Rick mientras sentía que el mundo se le venía al suelo.

Lisa se acercó lentamente. Le tomó las manos y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que adoraba.

"Te voy a extrañar Rick"

"Y yo a ti Lisa"

No aguantó más y la abrazó.

"Vas a venir esta noche a la ceremonia?" – preguntó Lisa

"No me la perdería por nada"

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban abrazados cuando sonó el intercomunicador.

"Capitana, se requiere su presencia en la sala de conferencias"

'Otra reunión' – pensó Lisa – "El deber me llama"

Se separaron a regañadientes.

"Entonces… nos vemos a la noche. Ponte guapo" – bromeó Lisa.

"Más todavía?"

Lisa puso las manos en las caderas y al más puro estilo Hayes le dijo – "Engreído" – pero la risa la traicionó.

Se despidieron evitando pensar en que esa noche iban a pasar sus últimos momentos juntos.

Después de un largo patrullaje, Rick por fin llegó a casa. Daba gracias de que fue un vuelo sin novedad, porque tenía su cabeza en cualquier parte menos en su Varitech. Abrió la puerta y vio a Minmei sentada en el sillón.

"Como estas Rick… comiste algo?" – preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Rick la ignoró y entró en su habitación dispuesto a prepararse para la noche. Cuando terminó de "ponerse guapo para Lisa", notó que aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo para salir. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a examinar la pequeña caja rectangular de terciopelo que recogió camino a casa. – 'creo que le va a gustar' – sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se esfumó cuando la realidad lo abofeteó- 'Será la ultima vez que la vea en quizás cuanto tiempo…. Quizás no la vea nunca más. Se va justo ahora que saqué mi cabeza del trasero y me doy cuenta de lo que significa para mí… no es justo' – pensaba conteniendo las lagrimas. Necesitaba descargarse con algo, y no encontró nada mejor que hacerlo con la alarma

"Por tu culpa estúpido pedazo de chatarra" – Iba a aventarla contra la pared cuando algo llamó su atención… estaba desenchufada – "pero que demonios, yo nunca desconecto este trasto… a menos que…" – y una furia sin igual se apoderó de él.

"Minmei, que es esto?"

"Es un reloj alarma Rick, por qué lo preguntas?" – respondió inocentemente.

"No te pases de lista conmigo. La desconectaste?"

Minmei guardó silencio.

"Tu lo hiciste?" – pregunto cada vez más enojado

Minmei al verse totalmente acorralada no le quedó mas que admitirlo.

Rick totalmente fuera de control la agarró por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla.

"Por qué?... por qué lo hiciste?"

"Suéltame Rick… me haces daño" – rogó Minmei

"Que bueno… ahora dime por qué lo hiciste"

"Porque no quiero que te vayas… quiero que te quedes conmigo" – lloraba Minmei.

"Hija de… y que pasa con lo que yo quiero?, quien te dio el derecho de elegir por mí?. No eres más que una chiquilla inmadura y malcriada que hace lo que sea para que se le de en el gusto"

Minmei lloraba desconsolaba. Rick la soltó y trató de controlarse un poco.

"Me quitaste lo más importante de mi vida. Por tu culpa se va de mi lado la mujer que amo… y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca" – dijo llorando de rabia.

De pronto sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Max y con Miriya quien llevaba a Dana en brazos.

"Y ustedes que hacen acá?" – preguntó aturdido a Max.

"Íbamos camino a la base y decidimos pasar a buscarlo Comandante"

"Cuanto escucharon?" – preguntó preocupado

"Lo suficiente" – respondió Miriya – "Nos vamos?"

"Voy a buscar algo a mi habitación y vuelvo"

Miriya en ningún momento despegó la vista de Minmei, esperando cualquier motivo para lanzarse encima de ella. Luego de un silencio bastante incomodo, Rick salió de la habitación y se dirigió a sus amigos.

"Estoy listo" – y girándose hacia Minmei dijo – "Espero que cuando vuelva más tarde tu te hayas marchado. Si no es así, no tengo ningún problema en echarte a patadas. Te lo digo para que te ahorres la vergüenza"

"Pero dónde voy a ir?" – preguntó contrariada.

"No me interesa" – y cerró la puerta.

Lisa estaba terminando de alistarse para la ceremonia cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

"Como esta la estrella de la noche?" – preguntó burlonamente Claudia.

"Sólo quiero que todo termine pronto"

"Arriba ese animo, no todos los días se es el centro de atención… en serio, como estas?, sabes que a tía Claudia le puedes contar cualquier cosa"

"Nerviosa, preocupada, triste, ansiosa… como puedes ver soy un caos" – dijo sonriendo. Se quedó un momento pensativa.

"Algo que quieras decirme Lisa?"

"Rick vino a verme esta mañana. Me pidió que lo incluyera en la expedición… prácticamente me lo rogó"

"Que le dijiste?"

"Que lo lamentaba mucho, que ya todo había sido procesado y que no podía hacer nada… si hubieras visto su cara… incluso me pidió que lo perdonara por lo idiota que ha sido. No sé que pensar Claudia. Ahora que está con Minmei, viene corriendo a pedirme que me lo lleve al otro lado de la galaxia"

"Quizás se dio cuenta de quien es realmente la señorita Macross… o de lo que siente por ti"

"No digas tonterías Claudia"

"Que vas ha hacer amiga?"

"Esta tarde me reuní con esos estúpidos burócratas para que me permitieran incluir a Rick en la expedición. Les dije que el era vital para la misión y que a mi, personalmente, me iba a ser de gran ayuda. Los muy idiotas no quisieron escucharme. Lo único que tenían que hacer era firmar un mísero papel" – dijo amargamente.

"Lo siento Lisa" – y cambiando rápidamente de tema – "Así que ese es el nuevo uniforme… esa gorra de verdad te da un aire de súper chica" – dijo riendo la morena.

"Oh cállate" – respondió falsamente indignada.

"Bien Capitana, es hora de comenzar con el espectáculo" – dijo Claudia

El auditorio estaba lleno de gente. Militares, políticos, celebridades, religiosos y civiles. Lisa se dio cuenta en ese instante de que la ceremonia era el evento del año. Miró sobre el escenario y vio a la derecha un podio lleno de micrófonos, y frente a este un par de cámaras de televisión. A la izquierda vio una mesa larga, cubierta por un mantel blanco. Detrás de la mesa habían cuatro sillas, tres de las cuales estaban ocupadas por el alcalde de Nueva Macross, por Exedore y por el Almirante Gloval. Este al verla le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

"Aún faltan un par de minutos para que empiece esta parafernalia" – dijo el Almirante – "como va todo con la nave?"

"Hasta el momento todo bien señor. Lo único que está dando problemas es el nuevo sistema de escudo que diseñó el doctor Lang. Espero que no nos veamos en la obligación de usarlo por que no sabemos si funcionará. El doctor y su equipo se quedaron a bordo para revisar y reparar todos los problemas de última hora"

Lisa se dedicó a observar las filas de asientos frente a ella hasta que encontró a quienes andaba buscando. El trío, Claudia, Max, Miriya e incluso la pequeña Dana le hacían señas. Pero a quien más le interesaba ver estaba sentado tranquilamente, solo se dedicaba a mirarla con una expresión que Lisa no supo descifrar. Tímidamente les hizo un gesto de saludo y las luces se apagaron.

El primero en hablar fue el alcalde. Lisa realmente no le prestó atención, estaba tratando de descifrar la mirada de Rick. Después siguió Exedore, que recordó cuando fueron prisioneros de los Zentraedis. Lisa no pudo evitar recordar el interrogatorio de Dolza y ser obligada a besar a Rick. Exedore continuó hablando sobre el cambio positivo que produjeron los humanos en la raza Zentraedi, enseñándoles cosas como el amor y la paz. Después de un breve receso tomó la palabra el Almirante Gloval, quien resumió los eventos de la guerra Robotech y habló sobre la importancia vital de la misión.

'Ahora me toca a mí'- pensó. Se colocó tras el podio y miró tranquilamente a los presentes. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a todos de acuerdo al protocolo.

"Antes de comenzar quiero dar las gracias al alto mando por depositar su confianza en mi persona. No sé si soy digna de tal reconocimiento, pero les doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo necesario para cumplir con la responsabilidad que me han dado." – haciendo una pausa continuó – "Mañana se comenzará a escribir un nuevo capitulo en la historia. Se dará inicio a una misión que nos llevará a lugares a los que nunca ha llegado el hombre, con el fin de encontrar a los responsables de la guerra que asoló nuestro planeta, y tratar por todos los medios de ponerle un término definitivo a la violencia. Nuestra misión es diplomática, pero no nos engañamos pensando en que la negociación de la paz va a ser algo fácil. Existe la alta posibilidad de que no lo logremos. Si esto ocurriese, tenemos ordenes de continuar la guerra allá, en su territorio, negándoles la posibilidad de que puedan venir a nuestro hogar" – Lisa tomó aire y prosiguió – "Una vez un pacifista dijo que nosotros, los militares, solo provocamos odio, destrucción y derramamiento de sangre. Desgraciadamente esas palabras tienen algo de verdad. Pero no lo hacemos por placer, lo hacemos por proteger a nuestros seres queridos. A veces nos vemos obligados a hacer cosas de las cuales no nos sentimos orgullosos, esperando con ello dejarles un mundo mejor a nuestros hijos. Los integrantes de esta expedición deseamos que la negociación de la paz sea los mas rápida y civilizada posible, pero estamos resignados ante el hecho de que tengamos que hacerlo por la fuerza, ocasionando más muerte y destrucción. Es por eso que creo que no debería de ser olvidado el sacrificio que están haciendo los miles de hombres y mujeres de la expedición. No solo estamos dejando atrás nuestro planeta. Estamos dejando atrás nuestros hogares, nuestras familias, amigos y amores. Nos espera un futuro incierto y es muy probable que muchos de nosotros no volvamos. Pero nos queda la tranquilidad de que estamos haciendo este esfuerzo para darles a quienes dejamos atrás un mundo mejor. Como lo logremos, de eso se encargará de juzgarnos la historia, pero creo que el pacifista que dijo esas palabras olvidó mencionar que los militares también provocan orgullo, unión y esperanza. Gracias" – concluyó Lisa.

Luego se dio a la tarea de presentar a los miembros más destacados de la tripulación, dando un breve resumen de sus carreras y sus cargos en la misión.

Lisa ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos apretones de manos había dado y cuantos "buena suerte" le habían deseado. Solo quería retirarse a su habitación a descansar. El Almirante se compadeció de ella y le pidió que lo acompañara. Salieron a una terraza desde donde se podía apreciar la ciudad. Se quedaron un rato en silencio observando el paisaje.

"Aproveche de respirar aire fresco Capitana, no sabemos en cuanto tiempo podrá volver a hacerlo" – esperó un momento y continuó – "Lisa, hay algo que le quería decir desde hace un buen rato, pero no quise hacerlo delante de toda esa gente"

" Que cosa señor?"

"Lleva mal puesto su uniforme"

Lisa totalmente avergonzada se revisó de pies a cabeza.

"Lo siento Almirante, pero no encuentro ningún problema"

El Almirante sonrió y fue a buscar un paquete que había en una silla.

"Creo que este es el que le corresponde"

Lisa sin entender nada abrió el paquete y encontró una chaqueta blanca idéntica a la de ella. La miró con más cuidado y encontró un pequeño gran detalle.

"Felicidades por su promoción Contra Almirante Hayes"

"Pero señor…" – Lisa estaba aturdida, no sabía que decir.

"Por lo que nos han informado Exedore y Breetai, los Maestros de la Robotecnia son unos ancianos con delirios de grandeza. No es que dudemos de sus habilidades Lisa, solo creemos que se tomaran más en serio nuestra propuesta negociando con alguien de mayor rango. Además se lo tiene merecido"

Lisa se cambió de chaqueta y miró su reflejo en el ventanal.

"Le sienta bien Lisa"

"Gracias Señor"

En eso apareció Claudia.

"Con que aquí estas… pensábamos que te habías escapado… te estamos…" – se frenó en seco al ver el uniforme de su amiga y rápidamente se cuadró.

"Reciba mis más sinceras felicitaciones Señora"

"Gracias Claudia"

"Bueno es hora de retirarme, mañana tengo que reunirme a primera hora con el alto mando" – dijo el Almirante – "Lisa, quiero que sepa que ha sido un honor tenerla en mi equipo. La voy a extrañar. Vuelva pronto con buenas noticias y que Dios la acompañe"

"Pido permiso para abrazar al Almirante"

"Permiso concedido"

Y dirigiéndose a Claudia el Almirante agregó "Comandante, no entretenga hasta muy tarde a la Contra Almirante. Mañana tiene un día ajetreado y la necesitamos en toda su capacidad"

"Si Señor, a la orden Señor"

Claudia arrastró a Lisa por todo el auditorio hasta llegar a una pequeña sala.

"Espera aquí un momento" – dijo Claudia dejándola al lado de la puerta.

Lisa vio como Claudia entraba a la sala y agudizó el oído.

"Lo siento mucho pero no pude encontrar por ninguna parte a la Capitana Hayes" – dijo Claudia.

Las protestas no tardaron en escucharse.

"No puede ser"

"No puede irse sin despedirse"

"Tenemos que encontrarla"

"Tiene que estar en algún lado"

"Yo la voy a ir a buscar y la voy a traer aunque este en pijamas"

Reconoció la última voz como la de Sammie.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos" – dijo Claudia – "Como dije, no pude encontrar a la Capitana Hayes… pero en su lugar traje a la Contra Almirante Hayes"

Lisa entró tímidamente y vio como Claudia sonreía divertida mientras que el resto de los presentes la miraba con cara de shock.

"!Atención!" – ordenó Claudia y todos se cuadraron.

"Descansen. Como pudieron pensar que me iba a ir sin despedirme?"

Observó la sala y vio que estaban Kim, Vanessa, Sammie, Max, Miriya, una Dana medio dormida y en un rincón, como escondido, Rick.

"Ya pasó la hora de dormir de Dana, así es que creo que nosotros vamos a ser los primeros en despedirnos" – dijo Max –"Capi… Almirante, lamentamos mucho no poder acompañarla. Para mi ha sido un honor servir junto a usted y ha sido un placer llegar a conocerla como persona. La base no será la misma sin usted. Espero que vuelva pronto sana y salva… buena suerte Señora"

"Gracias Max… te voy a extrañar" – dijo Lisa abrazándolo.

"Almirante, es una lastima que tenga que partir. Nos hará falta. Me voy a encargar de que Dana sepa que en algún lugar se encuentra una mujer valiente, una gran guerrera que nos ha honrado con su amistad. Sabe Almirante?, usted pudo haber sido una gran Quadrono" – dijo Miriya.

"Gracias Miriya.. Me prestas un momento a Dana?"

"Claro Señora"

Rick miraba como Lisa se estaba despidiendo de todos y sabía que pronto le iba a tocar a él. En ese momento ella llevaba en brazos a Dana y estaba terminando de despedirse de Miriya. – 'Algún día será una madre excelente… y no me importaría ser yo quien le de hijos' – Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, imaginándose una vida juntos, que no se dio cuenta que Max y Miriya ya se habían retirado y que Lisa estaba hablando con Sammie, Kim y Vanessa. – 'Está terminando de despedirse de las conejitas del puente. Queda Claudia y después me toca a mí. Que le voy a decir?'- Rick observó más detenidamente a Lisa y se fijó que ya no controlaba las lagrimas – 'si hasta llorando se ve hermosa'

Un lloroso trío dejó la habitación y se le acercó Claudia.

"Quien iba a pensar que te nos marcharías?. Te embarcas en tu propia aventura y a mi me dejas a cargo del trío… y yo que pensaba que eras mi amiga" – dijo bromeando la morena. Luego añadió seriamente – "Se que crees que eres una súper chica, pero por favor ten cuidado. Vuelve pronto amiga… te voy a echar de menos"

"Y yo a ti Claudia"

Mientras se abrazaban, Lisa le dijo al oído – "Cuida de él por mí"

"Haré lo que pueda amiga"

Se separaron y Claudia se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir miró a Lisa y le dijo – "patéales el trasero por mí"

Solamente quedaban Rick y Lisa en la habitación. La tensión era palpable.

"Por qué no me invitaste Lisa?" – preguntó dolido Rick

"Lo siento Rick. Te lo iba a preguntar, pero Minmei dijo que iban a dejar sus carreras y se iban a casar. La esperaste tanto tiempo que no tuve el corazón para separarte de ella" – respondió tristemente Lisa

"Sólo por eso?"

"Sólo por eso Rick"

"Pero Lisa, yo pude haberte sido de gran ayuda"

"Lo sé, realmente quería que fueras pero Minmei…"

"Al diablo Minmei"- gritó Rick – "no pienso casarme con ella ni ahora ni nunca. Debiste haberme preguntado"

Tratando de calmar las cosas Lisa dijo – "Esta tarde me reuní con el alto mando y les pedí que te incluyeran en la misión. No me tomaron en cuenta. Desgraciadamente no estaba el Almirante Gloval para apoyarme"

"Si sin el Almirante Gloval no logras nada… como se supone que vas a cumplir con tu misión" – dijo Rick sin pensar.

"Está dudando de mis habilidades Comandante?, porque déjeme decirle que el grado que llevo no me lo regalaron, o cree que he llegado hasta donde estoy solo por ser la hija de un Almirante?" – replicó Lisa furiosa.

"No es eso lo que quiero decir… rayos no se por que lo dije… lo siento" – respondió avergonzado.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

"Míranos Rick… hasta en la despedida peleamos" – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

"Pero debes admitir que hemos tenido buenos momentos" – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Si…"

"Lisa, tengo tantas cosas que decirte y no sé como hacerlo" – confesó mientras la angustia empezaba a apoderarse de él.

"Rick, yo… yo quiero que sepas algo. Yo…" – pero las palabras se negaban a salir.

"Lisa, tengo miedo de que te pase algo, tengo miedo de no volver a verte. Con esta misión siento que te pierdo y eso me duele… cielos Lisa, no se que voy a hacer sin ti" – dijo sin ya poder contener las lagrimas.

Lisa se acercó y lo abrazó – "A mi también me duele dejarte… no quiero dejarte" – decía amargamente – "por favor, no creas que me pierdes Rick… nunca me perderás"

"No quiero que te vayas"

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados llorando. Se separaron un poco y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, solo faltaban escasos centímetros para expresar lo que no podían hacer con palabras.

"Señora, el doctor Lang la necesita en la nave" – interrumpió un Teniente rompiendo la magia.

'Demonios' – pensaron y se separaron rápidamente.

"Voy enseguida Teniente"

"Necesita que la acompañe Señora?"

"No se preocupe Teniente" – respondió Rick con una mirada asesina – "yo la voy a acompañar"

El camino hacia la nave fue en silencio. Después de haber estado a punto de besarse no sabían que decir. Llegaron hasta la puerta en donde solamente podían entrar los miembros de la misión.

"Creo que acá nos tenemos que separar" – dijo Lisa

"Lisa, yo…"

"Lisa, justo a quien andaba buscando" – dijo el doctor Lang.

Rick maldijo internamente.

"Como va el escudo doctor?" – preguntó Lisa

"Vamos a tener que trabajar toda la noche en él, pero creo que va a estar listo para el despegue. Si me acompaña, le explico los detalles que faltan"

"Por favor adelántese doctor, voy enseguida"

"Claro Lisa" - y emprendió el camino de vuelta

Lisa se quedó pensativa y con expresión preocupada.

"Estas bien?" – preguntó Rick

"Si, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Por qué?" – preguntó preocupado

"No te preocupes, quizás no es nada. Deben ser los nervios por el viaje" – dijo restándole importancia.

"Señora, la necesitamos en la sala de maquinas" – dijo un técnico.

"Voy de inmediato"

"Es que acaso no te dejan en paz?" – preguntó Rick

"Las maravillas del comando" – sonrió irónicamente Lisa – "debo irme"

"Lo sé"

"No vuelvas loca a Claudia en mi ausencia" – dijo tratando de bromear.

"No lo haré…aprecio mucho mi vida. – respondió sonriendo.

"Espero volver a verte pronto Rick"

"Esperaré por ti Lisa"

"Señora, hay un problema con un motor y…"

"Dije que ya voy!" – gritó Lisa

"Es mejor que te vayas, tu nave te necesita"

"Cuídate Rick, no hagas nada que yo no haría" – lo besó en la mejilla – "adiós"

Lisa empezó a alejarse cuando Rick recordó algo.

"Lisa, espera"

"Dime Rick"

"Yo quería darte esto" – y le entregó la caja de terciopelo.

"Rick, no debiste"

"Ábrela"

Lisa abrió la caja y encontró un bonito colgante. Se fijó en la figura que llevaba y no pudo evitar reír.

"Una comadreja?" – preguntó

"Para que no me olvides"

"Nunca podré olvidarte"

Rick la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

"No hagas esperar más a tu tripulación"

"Adiós Rick" – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Adiós Lisa"

Rick llegó a su casa y la encontró vacía. – 'menos mal que se fue, no tengo energía para lidiar con ella' – Caminó pesadamente hasta su habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama con el uniforme puesto. – "Soy un cobarde… por que no se lo dije?"

Sentía que su cuerpo pesaba como una tonelada. Incluso parecía que el oxigeno de la habitación lo presionaba contra la cama. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y maldecir, pero no podía.

'Y ahora que hago?' – se preguntó. Recordó que Lisa le había dicho que estaba orgullosa de él. Como podía estarlo, si ni siquiera el se sentía orgulloso de si mismo. Y como alguien como Lisa se podría fijar en él, cuando es lo opuesto a todo lo que rige la vida de ella. Es desobediente, desordenado e irresponsable – 'quizás porque los opuestos se atraen' – pensó.

Después de mucho pensar una idea cruzó su cabeza – 'No sé si Lisa me ama, y no sé si la merezco, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que cuando ella vuelva, yo me haya convertido en el hombre que se merece' – con esa resolución se quedó dormido.

Lisa volvió a su habitación bien entrada la noche. El doctor Lang le informó de varios problemas.

'Un motor con fallas, el sistema gravitacional necesita un último ajuste, hay que terminar de calibrar los radares y está el problema del escudo que funciona cuando quiere. Pareciera que la nave quiere quedarse en la Tierra' – pensó Lisa.

Estaba agotada, lo único que quería era dormir, pero los eventos del día se agolpaban en su cabeza, en particular los de cierto piloto.

'Qué fue lo que pasó hoy con Rick?. Primero entra como loco a mi habitación pidiendo que me lo lleve, después me dice que no se va a casar con Minmei, que no sabe que va a hacer sin mi y luego…realmente me iba a besar o son imaginaciones mías?' – pensaba angustiada – 'y yo la muy cobarde no pude decirle cuanto lo amo. Rayos, puedo soportar un interrogatorio Zentraedi y puedo sobrevivir al Apocalipsis pero no puedo enfrentar a Rick. Tamaña súper chica soy' – pensó recordando el apodo que le tenía Claudia – 'Rick sentirá realmente algo por mí?, quizás perdí mi oportunidad… pero ahora no saco nada, ya no lo voy a volver a ver' – pensaba mientras lloraba en silencio – 'como me gustaría tener otra oportunidad' – y el cansancio la venció.

Rick estaba sobrevolando la base junto a su escuadrón. Había recibido órdenes de patrullar el sector de la SDF-2 por si aparecían invitados no deseados en la fiesta. Miró la hora – '11:50, ya no queda nada' – pensó.

En ese preciso instante Lisa hizo ingreso al puente. Rápidamente empezó a recibir los reportes de la nave. – 'aparentemente esta todo en orden y funcionando' – pensó.

"Teniente Carter, proceda a dar inició a la cuenta regresiva" – ordenó

"Si Señora. Faltan dos horas y contando"

"Almirante, estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde el Satélite Fabrica"

"Pásemela Roberts"

En el monitor apareció la imagen de Breetai.

"Buenas tardes Almirante, como esta todo por allá abajo?"

"Buenas tardes Comandante, está todo listo y dispuesto. En aproximadamente dos horas deberíamos de estar por allá"

"Muy bien. Acá está todo en orden y estamos ansiosos por partir. No le quito más tiempo Almirante. Nos vemos pronto"

Lisa iba a responder cuando el Teniente encargado del radar gritó – "Almirante, múltiples objetos se están acercando desde el sur. Uno de ellos es de gran tamaño"

'Lo que me faltaba' – pensó – "Hay algún escuadrón en el aire?"

"Si Señora, en este momento está patrullando el escuadrón Skull"

'Mi caballero en armadura' – sonrió – "Carter, informe al líder del escuadrón. Roberts, ponga en alerta roja la base y despliegue todos los Varitech"

"Si Señora"

Rick volaba tranquilamente cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

"Comandante, este es el puente de la SDF-2. Estamos recibiendo lecturas de múltiples objetos en las coordenadas 1-9-6. Por favor confirmar"

"1-9-6?... de que rayos me habla?"

Vio que el Teniente hablaba con alguien detrás de él.

"Teniente, me va a confirmar las coordenadas o tiene algo mejor que hacer?" – preguntó molesto.

"Lo siento Señor, es solo que…"

"Es que nada, de la información que usted entregue dependen muchas vidas"

El Teniente palideció.

"Bueno Teniente, que espera?" – preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

Se apagó la imagen del Teniente y en su lugar apareció la de Lisa.

"Tómelo con calma Comandante. No es culpa del teniente, ocupó las nuevas coordenadas y aún no tenemos las que está usando la SDF-1"

"Lo siento Almirante"

"No hay problema. Rick desde el sur se están acercando múltiples objetos, uno parece ser un crucero Zentraedi"

"Vamos en camino Lisa"

"Ten cuidado" – dijo preocupada

"Max, recibes alguna lectura?"

"No Comandante… un momento, al menos 50 Battlepods y lo que parece ser un crucero, se acercan por las coordenadas 9-6-3"

"Almirante, confirmamos presencia de enemigos, contacto visual en tres minutos"

"Rick, estamos recibiendo altas lecturas de radiación desde el crucero"

"Dame un segundo Lisa, en cualquier momento los podremos ver"

'O no' – pensó Rick – "Almirante, se están preparando para disparar"

"Entendido Comandante, retírense de ahí inmediatamente"- ordenó Lisa

El escuadrón Skull volvió rápidamente al sector en que se encontraba la SDF-2

Rick a través de su pantalla podía ver como Lisa daba órdenes.

"Almirante, están a punto de disparar, por qué no han colocado el escudo?" – preguntó preocupado.

"Eso tratamos Comandante"

Rick veía como el crucero se empezaba a iluminar.

"Lisa, pon el escudo" – digo angustiado

"Es inútil Rick… saca a todos los Varitech del área" – dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

Rick, podía ver el nerviosismo en la cara de Lisa – 'No ahora, no así'- pensó

De pronto un haz de luz cruzó el cielo e impactó contra la SDF-2.

Rick vio la cara de terror de Lisa…. y luego estática.

"Recibió un impacto directo… el puente está destruido" – dijo Max.

"Se están hundiendo" – gritó Miriya.

Desesperado, Rick trataba de comunicarse – "SDF-2, me escucha?… Almirante, me copia?... Lisa?... Lisa!!!!... pagarán por esto" – dijo llorando de rabia.

Totalmente enfurecido y con sed de venganza, Rick comenzó a destruir a cuanto Battlepod se le cruzaba.

El agua que caía en el puente despertó a Lisa. No sabía donde estaba, le dolía todo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró con que todo era un caos. Se paró lentamente mientras trataba de recordar que había pasado – 'recibimos un golpe directo' – Se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada y que su uniforme estaba manchado por humo y por sangre. En un vidrio que había en el suelo pudo ver su reflejo. Su nariz sangraba y tenía un corte profundo en la sien derecha – 'eso va a necesitar puntos' – pensó. Además tenía un fuerte golpe en su pierna derecha y dos dedos de su mano izquierda estaban quebrados.

"Reporte de daños!" – gritó

"Perdimos el radar y las comunicaciones. Los motores no funcionan"

"Bajas?"

"Aún no hay información"

"Tenemos energía para disparar?"

"No Señora…. Señora que hacemos?" – preguntó el Teniente Carter.

'Buena pregunta' – pensó – 'tenemos una nave inservible, y nos siguen atacando… que hago?... piensa Lisa, que haría el Almirante Gloval… eso es!'

"Roberts, pida asistencia médica a los sitios más afectados y de la orden de evacuar la nave" – ordenó

"El Comandante Roberts está muerto Señora" – dijo el Teniente.

"Entonces hágalo usted Carter"

"Si Señora"

Lisa corrió tan rápido como se lo permitió el dolor de la pierna hacia la SDF-1, con una sola idea en mente, encontrar al Almirante Gloval.

Cuando entró en el puente se encontró con que todos estaban en sus puestos.

"Pensábamos que no te ibas a unir a la fiesta" – dijo Claudia mirando con preocupación a Lisa.

Rick seguía disparando como loco cuando escuchó su radio.

"Rick… me escuchas?"

"Lisa… eres tu?... no estoy soñando?" – preguntó emocionado – "Donde estas?... estas bien?"

"Sobreviviré" – dijo Lisa riendo – "Estoy en el puente de la SDF-1 y te aconsejo que salgas de ahí porque vamos a disparar el cañón principal"

"No tienes que repetírmelo" – dijo Rick – "escuadrón Skull, despejen el área"

"Detrás de usted jefe" – escuchó decir a Max.

El cielo volvió a iluminarse por una ráfaga de luz y fuego, pero esta vez el que recibió el impacto fue el crucero Zentraedi.

"Fue un impacto directo" – dijo Vanessa

"Estamos perdiendo energía" – dijo Claudia

"Señor, el crucero cambió su curso y viene directo hacia nosotros… vamos a chocar!!!" – dijo Kim sin ocultar su miedo.

"Nos queda energía para otro disparo?" – preguntó el Almirante.

"No Señor" – respondió Lisa

"Preparen los módulos de escape" – ordenó

Sammie comenzó a llorar – "Señor, no están operativos"

Se quedaron mirando totalmente angustiados.

"Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos" – dijo el Almirante apesadumbrado.

Claudia preguntó – "Estas segura Sammie?"

"Si, la ultima vez que se chequearon fue antes de la batalla con Dolza"

"Señor, el que no se hayan chequeado, no quiere decir que no estén operativos… aún pueden funcionar" – dijo Lisa – "no perdemos nada con intentarlo"

"Muy bien" – dijo el Almirante – "espero que nos veamos en tierra, buena suerte" – y subieron a sus respectivos módulos.

Rick no podía creer lo que veía. El crucero seguía su trayectoria hacia la SDF-1 con toda la intención de estrellarse.

"Pero que hacen?!" – gritó Rick

Nada pudo detener la colisión. Todo el sector del lago Gloval se transformó en una gigante bola de fuego.

"Alguien vio salir algún módulo de escape desde la nave?" – preguntó a su escuadrón

"No vi ninguno… lo siento Comandante" – dijo Max

"Yo tampoco Comandante" – dijo Miriya

'No…no…no…' – pensaba Rick – "Sigan buscando" – ordenó

Después de más de una hora sobrevolando el lago, a Rick le llegó una transmisión.

"Comandante, necesitamos apoyo en el sector norte del lago, el Capitán Anderson lo espera en el puesto de mando"

"Entendido, vamos en camino"

Rick aterrizó en modo guardián al borde del lago. A su lado, como siempre, estaban Max y Miriya. Los tres descendieron de sus Varitech y se dirigieron corriendo a una improvisada tienda de campaña.

Cuando entraron se les acercó un hombre de unos treinta años.

"Comandante, que bueno que llegó. Soy el Capitán Anderson y estoy a cargo de las tareas de rescate. Lo mandé llamar porque necesitamos todas las personas posibles para auxiliar a los sobrevivientes. Afortunadamente, Nueva Macross no recibió grandes daños, pero la radiación está muy alta, por lo que se está evacuando a la población"

Rick no quería ser enviado a supervisar las labores de evacuación, él quería quedarse ahí buscando a Lisa. Su expresión no pasó desapercibida para el Capitán.

"No se preocupe Comandante, de la evacuación está encargado el Capitán Muller. Tengo entendido que usted y sus acompañantes son muy apegados a los miembros del puente, así que decidí secuestrarlos para que me ayuden en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes antes de que alguien más los llamara"

Rick totalmente agradecido le preguntó – "Como lo supo?"

"Digamos que tengo una muy bonita amistad con tres señoritas del puente" – dijo sonriendo.

La búsqueda a Rick se le hacía eterna. Habían encontrado a algunos sobrevivientes, pero no había rastros de quienes estaban en el puente. Poco a poco la desesperación se empezó a apoderar de él. Era tan delicada la labor que no podían ocupar sus Varitech, tenían que hacerlo a pie.

Desde que llegaron al lago Max no se había despegado de él. Rick les había ordenado a Max y a Miriya que se fueran a casa para ver como estaba Dana, pero ellos se negaron. Al final llegaron al acuerdo de que Miriya se iba a casa y Max se quedaba con Rick.

"Vamos jefe, no pierda las esperanzas, aún falta mucho por revisar" – Max trataba de subirle el ánimo

"No se que voy a hacer si no la encuentro Max" – dijo abatido

Max iba a responder algo cuando la radió sonó.

"Encontramos un módulo de escape. Está al este de donde se encontraba la entrada principal de la base"

Rick y Max se miraron y echaron a correr.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una ambulancia, un par de paramédicos y varios soldados. Corrieron hasta el módulo, pero lo encontraron vacío.

"Por ahí Comandante" – indicó Max

Rick alzó la vista y vio a Claudia sentada en una camilla discutiendo con un paramédico. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

"Es bueno verte Claudia"

"Gracias Rick, el sentimiento es mutuo… no me han querido informar nada, han encontrado a alguien más?"

"No Comandante, hasta el momento es la única que ha sido encontrada del puente" – respondió Max

"Qué paso con Lisa?" – preguntó Rick

"No sé, estaba herida, pero la vi subirse a su módulo"

Se quedaron en silencio. A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar un griterío.

"Que ocurrirá?" – preguntó Max

"Vamos a averiguar" – dijo Rick

"Espérenme, voy con ustedes" – dijo Claudia

Lo que encontraron no pudo más que causarles risa. Kim, Sammie y Vanessa abrazaban y besaban a todos los que las habían ayudado a salir de los módulos.

Claudia tratando de sonar seria dijo – "Esta clase de espectáculo no es digno de oficiales como ustedes"

El trío la vio y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

"Comandante, que alegría verla… y donde están el Almirante y Lisa?" – preguntó Sammie

"Aún no los encuentran" – respondió preocupada

Seguían pasando las horas y no habían noticias ni del Almirante ni de Lisa. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y la temperatura había bajado drásticamente.

"Tenemos que encontrarlos luego" – dijo Claudia

"Donde se fue el trío?" – preguntó Rick

"Las asignaron a las labores de evacuación" – respondió Claudia

"Y a usted no Comandante?" – preguntó Max

"Creo que mi mirada los intimidó" – dijo sonriendo

Sintieron que alguien se acercaba.

"Miriya, que haces aquí?, como está Dana?" – preguntó Max

"Está bien, solo un poco asustada. Le pedí a la niñera que se quedara con ella"

"Miriya, creo haberte ordenado que te quedaras en casa" – dijo Rick

"Lo siento Comandante, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada… Comandante Grant, me alegra verla. Donde están los demás?"

"Gracias Miriya, solo falta por encontrar al Almirante y a Lisa"

"Cariño, que te pasó en la mano?" – preguntó Max al ver una herida en los nudillos de su esposa.

"Cuando venía en camino me topé con Minmei. La escuché diciéndole a sus tíos que lo más probable era que esa vieja bruja hubiese muerto, y que eso sería lo mejor que podría pasar, porque Rick volvería arrastrándose a su lado"

En los rostros de Rick, Max y Claudia solo se apreciaba ira.

"Pero claro, como buena Quadrono la enfrenté, y creo que esta herida me la provoqué cuando mi puño hizo contacto con su rostro…si, tiene que haber sido eso, porque si miras bien la herida, te puedes dar cuenta de que tiene forma de dientes" – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti cariño" – dijo sonriendo Max

"No esta molesto conmigo Comandante?" – preguntó preocupada

"Por que habría de estarlo?, es más, te voy a recomendar para una medalla" – a lo que todos rieron.

La radio comenzó a sonar

"Atención, encontramos más módulos en el lado oeste de la SDF-1"

"Es un poco más adelante… vamos!!!" – gritó Rick mientras corría.

Al llegar vieron dos módulos abiertos. Uno de ellos estaba con sangre en el interior. Miraban en todas direcciones buscando una cara conocida.

"Ahí esta el Almirante Gloval" – dijo Miriya

Se acercaron rápidamente al Almirante

"Señor, como está?, está herido?" – preguntó Claudia

"Solo en el orgullo. Es bueno ver que lo logró Claudia. Dónde está el resto de mi equipo?"

"Kim, Vanessa y Sammie fueron asignadas a las labores de evacuación. De Lisa no sabemos nada" – respondió Claudia

"A Lisa la encontraron antes que a mí, hace poco más de una hora. Me informaron que estaba herida y que la habían llevado al hospital. Aparte de eso, no sé nada más"

Rick sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo – "Señor, permiso para…"

"Vayan Comandante. Yo me tengo que quedar acá. Manténganme informado"

"Si Señor"

El hospital estaba colapsado. Doctores corrían de un lado a otro, los pasillos estaban llenos de pacientes y en la entrada unas enfermeras colocaban etiquetas a los heridos para destacar su gravedad

Se acercaron a la mesa de admisión tratando que alguien los atendiera.

"Que quieren?" – preguntó el recepcionista.

"Buscamos a una paciente, su nombre es Lisa Hayes" – dijo Claudia

"Déjenme revisar… no está en la lista"

"Está seguro?" – preguntó Rick

"Si"

"Puede revisar de nuevo?"

"Mire Comandante, no tengo tiempo. Si su amiga no está en la lista, es porque no ha sido ingresada" – respondió molesto

Rick, perdiendo la paciencia le dijo – "Nos dijeron que la trajeron para acá hace más de una hora, alguien tiene que haberla visto"

Una enfermera se acercó y le dijo – "Por favor trate de calmarse, acá hay gente enferma. Escuché que anda buscando a alguien"

"A la Contra Almirante Lisa Hayes"

"Ya les dije que no está en la lista" – gruño el recepcionista

"Tranquilo Frank… Contra Almirante me dijo?"

"Si, la ha visto?"

"Hace poco más de una hora trajeron a una mujer gravemente herida, no tenía identificación, pero llevaba una chaqueta de Contra Almirante, y si mi memoria no me falla, era el uniforme de la expedición que partía hoy"

"Gracias al cielo" – dijo Rick – "me puede decir en que habitación está?"

"Lo siento mucho Comandante, pero llegó muerta. La llevaron de inmediato a la morgue"

Rick sentía que el mundo se había detenido – 'no puede estar muerta' – pensaba. Miro a su lado y vio que Max había abrazado a Miriya y a Claudia apoyada contra la recepción tratando de controlar las lagrimas. La enfermera lo sacó de su estupor.

"Comandante, como le dije, su amiga no ha sido identificada, así es que alguien va a tener que bajar a la morgue y reconocerla… lamento su perdida"

"Jefe, si quiere voy yo" – se ofreció Max

"No, yo tengo que hacerlo… si quieren me acompañan"

Ninguno habló durante el camino a la morgue.

"Que puedo hacer por ustedes?" – preguntó el encargado.

"Venimos a reconocer un cuerpo" – respondió Claudia abatida.

"Alguna descripción que me puedan dar?"

"Es… era una Contra Almirante" – respondió Max

"Aguarden un momento por favor"

Después de unos minutos eternos volvió el encargado.

"No puedo mostrarles el cuerpo" – dijo apenado – "Está en muy malas condiciones… pero traje esto para ver si pueden identificarla"

Rick recibió la chaqueta ensangrentada y reconoció que era la de Lisa. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Claudia, que también estaba llorando, se puso rápidamente a la altura de Rick y lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Después de un rato, Max, que a pesar de las lagrimas mantenía la calma, le preguntó al encargado – "Cuales son los papeles que hay que llenar?"

"No se preocupe Teniente. Con el caos reinante, no van a sacar los cuerpos de acá en al menos un par de días. Voy a dejar a su amiga identificada, pero voy a necesitar los datos de alguno de ustedes para que después hagan los tramites que corresponden"

"Yo lo hago" – dijo levantándose del suelo un quebrado Rick.

"Me puede dar su nombre?"

"Comandante Rick Hunter"

"Y cual es su relación con la fallecida?"

"Es la mujer que amo"

Durante el camino a casa, Rick iba totalmente ausente, solo volvió a la realidad cuando dejaron a Claudia en su casa. Les tomó un par de minutos llegar donde el vivía. Estaban frente a su puerta, pero Rick no quería entrar.

"Seguro que no quiere quedarse con nosotros Comandante?" – preguntó Max.

"Seguro Max, necesito estar solo esta noche, pero agradezco la invitación"

"Por favor Comandante, si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos" – dijo Miriya abrazándolo.

"Gracias Miriya"

"Jefe, si necesita hablar con alguien, cuente con nosotros" – dijo Max mientras lo abrazaba.

"Gracias Max"

Entró en su casa y ni se molestó en encender las luces. Se sentó en el sillón y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez la rabia se apoderó de él. Se levantó y comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía cerca, tratando de esa forma aliviar su dolor. Cuando se calmó un poco, se recostó en el sillón y se quedó mirando el techo. Estaba física y emocionalmente agotado. Al poco rato se quedo dormido.

Despertó con el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta. – 'que se vaya, no quiero ver a nadie' – pensó. Vio que alguien trataba de mirar por la ventana, pero al ver todo apagado volvió a llamar a la puerta. – 'no hay nadie!' – gritaba para sus adentros. Después sintió ruidos de alguien escarbando en un macetero que tenía afuera – 'rayos, se me olvidó sacar de ahí la llave de emergencia' – Escuchó que esa persona metía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

"Hola… hay alguien en casa?" – una mujer preguntó

'No puede ser… esa voz' – pensó Rick

La mujer entró y se asomó a su habitación.

"Rick, estas ahí?"

'Tengo que estar soñando' – pensaba Rick

"Dónde está la luz?" – escuchó que la mujer se preguntaba – "aquí esta"

Se encendió la luz y Rick no podía creer lo que veía.

"Lisa… eres tu?" – preguntó dudando

Lisa lo miró sonriendo – "Si Rick, soy yo"

Rick como impulsado por un resorte salto hasta donde estaba parada y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Pensé que habías muerto" – dijo llorando

"No Rick, no morí, estoy contigo" – dijo tratando de no llorar.

Como pudo, Lisa lo guió hasta el sillón sin soltarlo en ningún momento. A Rick le tomó un buen rato calmarse. Ya más tranquilo, miró a Lisa y un montón de preguntas agolparon su cabeza.

"Pero como?, en la morgue me entregaron tu chaqueta para identificarte"

"Cuando me sacaron del módulo me dijeron que necesitaba atención médica. Camino a la ambulancia encontramos a una mujer muy mal herida, tenía su rostro destrozado y gritaba de dolor. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y no habían más mantas en la ambulancia, así que me saqué la chaqueta y la puse sobre ella"

"Pero en el hospital no estabas ingresada"

"Eso es porque nunca llegué al hospital, no pude subirme a la ambulancia por falta de espacio. Un Sargento me llevó más tarde a una pequeña clínica en Nueva Macross. Ahí me atendieron"

Rick se detuvo un momento para observar a Lisa. Llevaba el brazo izquierdo enyesado, un par de puntos en el lado derecho de su cara, un parche en la nariz y recordó que cuando la vio entrar ella cojeaba levemente.

"Por qué no me avisaste cuando te encontraron?"

"Porque quienes me encontraron eran civiles, no llevaban radio ni ningún sistema de comunicación. El Sargento que me llevó a la clínica quedó de informar que me habían encontrado"

Siguió mirando a Lisa, tratando de convencerse de que ella estaba realmente ahí, con él. Notó que estaba de civil.

"Y tu uniforme?"

"Salí de la clínica y me encaminé a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa. Lo que quedaba de mi uniforme estaba completamente sucio y aún estaba mojado por el agua caída en el puente de la SDF-2. Cuando estaba por llegar recordé que casi todas mis pertenencias estaban dentro de la nave y lo poco que me quedaba estaba guardado en casa de Claudia. Así es que fui donde ella" – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – "Cuando me abrió la puerta a la pobre casi le dio un ataque… me dijo que me duchara y que después hablaríamos… Claudia me contó todo Rick… lamento mucho por lo que tuviste que pasar, no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir, ojalá puedas perdonarme" – dijo apenada

"Perdonarte?, de qué?" – preguntó Rick – "Solo doy gracias de que estés viva… porque eres real, cierto?... no me lo estoy imaginando?" – preguntó temeroso.

"No te estás imaginando nada, soy yo, en carne y hueso" – luego de un breve silencio preguntó – "Quieres una taza de té?, al menos yo necesito una"

"Claro"

"Vuelvo en seguida"

"Voy contigo" – dijo Rick, sin atreverse a perderla de vista, temiendo de que en cualquier momento desapareciera.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Lisa llenó las tazas – "Cortesía de Claudia" – dijo sonriendo

Lisa observó la sala y dijo tratando de bromear – "Sabes Rick, si alguna vez dejas el servicio, no busques trabajo como decorador de interiores, no tendrías futuro"

"No te preocupes, no pienso dejar el servicio" – dijo con la mirada clavada en su taza

"Que pasó Rick, por qué está todo destruido?" – preguntó preocupada

Rick respiró hondo – "Es solo que… necesitaba desahogarme. No soy bueno hablando de mis sentimientos, así es que decidí probar con la decoración" – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Lisa tomó las manos de Rick y tratando de contener las lágrimas dijo – "Lo siento mucho Rick"

"No importa, igual quería deshacerme de un par de cosas… especialmente de unos discos de música" – dijo sonriendo

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa – "Rick, te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro Lisa"

"Cuando estaba en la clínica vi a Minmei. Con un paño se cubría la cara y balbuceaba algo sobre una Zentraedi de pelo verde que la había atacado sin ningún motivo… qué hizo Miriya?"

Rick comenzó a reír – 'rayos, se siente bien volver a reír'- pensaba

" Lo que pasa es que Minmei no habló bien de ti y Miriya se encargo de hacer justicia, lo que me recuerda que tengo que recomendarla para una medalla". Se quedó un momento en silencio.

"Rick, como estás?" – preguntó preocupada

"Ahora estoy mucho mejor" – respondió sonriendo – "solo estoy agotado"

"Yo también…anda a acostarte"

"Y tu que vas a hacer?, tienes donde quedarte?"

"Claudia me ofreció quedarme con ella"

"Vas a tener que declinar su invitación"

"Por qué?"

"Porque te vas a quedar conmigo"

"Pero Rick..."

"Nada de peros, te quedas aquí y punto"

"Estas seguro?"

"Seguro?... Hoy creí que te había perdido para siempre. Ahora que sé que estas viva, creeme que no voy a permitir que nunca te vayas de mi lado… Lisa, te amo… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero que seas mi esposa, que seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero envejecer junto a ti… por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto" – dijo emocionado

Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Lisa, había esperado tanto tiempo por escuchar esas palabras – "O Rick, creeme que nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… te amo Rick…. y siempre te amaré"

Rick con una gran sonrisa en el rostro dijo – "Permiso para besar a la Almirante"

"Pensé que nunca iba a preguntar Comandante" – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Rick acortó la distancia y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Lisa. Al principio fue un beso tímido, como si estuviesen tratando de comprobar de que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco se fue volviendo más intenso. Se besaban con necesidad, nada existía en ese momento, solo ellos.

Se separaron para tomar aire.

"Entonces que opinas Lisa, te quedas conmigo?" – preguntó sonriendo

"Por supuesto Rick… pero ni se te ocurra que voy a dormir en el sillón" – respondió bromeando

"Claro que no, si vas a compartir la cama conmigo" – al ver que Lisa se había sonrojado continuó – "no se preocupe Almirante, esta noche no me voy a aprovechar de usted… pero no le garantizo lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro" – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Lisa rió – "Muy bien Comandante, le ordeno que me lleve a su habitación"

"Si Señora, a la orden Señora"

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. A pesar de los trágicos eventos del día, no podían sentirse más felices… tenían una nueva oportunidad.

FIN

37


End file.
